marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man/MvC:I
Iron Man returns in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite with the default roster. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Iron Man first appears during the attack on Xgard, arriving the same time as Spencer. He then becomes one of the many heroes who distracts Ultron Sigma's army, while Doctor Strange, Rocket Raccoon, Chris Redfield, Chun-Li and Strider Hiryu release Thanos from his prison. Later when Ultron Sigma himself arrives, Iron Man prevents him from killing X, but then ends up being defeated. After Thanos is freed, he and the other heroes retreat and are teleported back to New Metro City by Doctor Strange. Quotes Character Select * "I am Iron Man." * "Bootup complete." * "Let's bring the party to them." * "You better not slow me down." * "Let's see whose suit has got the better performance." (X as teammate) * "Hey, do you even understand me?" ''(Firebrand as teammate) * ''"Captain." (Captain Marvel as teammate) * "Ultron. Great..." (Ultron as teammate) Intros * "Arrived at target site. Preparing for battle." * "You got this. Why don't you take the lead?" * "This is a great opportunity. I've always wanted to test my suit out on you." * "I've heard about you, but I don't think I'm gonna lose to you." * "Hope you've paid up on your health insurance." * "Ugly as ever I see." * "Me and you a team? If you say so." * "That's all you've got for weapons? Don't worry, I've got this covered." * "I got paired up with you? Seriously?" * "I don't believe in gods and demons." (To Jedah) * "Avengers assemble!" (Avenger as teammate) * "Long time no see." (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "I guess I have to save the world... again." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "The Infinity Six. Can't wait to see 'em." (VS. Thanos) Victory * "Reactor output at 73%. Well, there's always room for improvement!" Victory Text * "Stark Industries' billionaire playboy philanthropist. What more do you need to know?" * "I'm Iron Man... let's hope you're conscious enough to remember that." * "Superior tech. It's what I do." * "You should be honored. Not everyone gets to meet yours truly in the flesh. Or should I say armor?" * "Pretty sure I built something like you for my 4th grade science fair project." (To X or Zero) * "What do you say we forget all this over dinner? I know a quiet place in Malibu." (To females) * "Your fighting style could use an upgrade. I'd help you out, but I don't think you could afford my rates." (To Ryu) * "Magic. I. HATE. Magic!" (To Doctor Strange) * "Your arm could use a little more R&D, son. I'll pencil you in for a Stark Industries tune up." (To Spencer) * "It's not enough to be against something, Steve. You have to stand for something better." (To Captain America) Trivia If Iron Man has Spider-Man as his partner during any match and swaps places with him, he addresses him as "Underoos". This is a reference to Captain America: Civil War. Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite